This invention relates to automatic terminal applicators and, more particularly, to such applicators wherein funnel entry terminals on a continuous belt are crimped onto the stripped ends of insulated wires and wherein the wire is automatically inserted into the ferrule and conductor barrels of the terminal.
Automatic terminal applicators or lead making machines are known and have been used in the art. Such machines are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,019,679. However, these machines are sophisticated and complex and, accordingly, require initial production set-up and continual maintenance by a skilled operator in order to continuously produce satisfactorily completed leads. This problem is particularly acute in the case of closed barrel terminals wherein the wire end must be precisely inserted into the insulation and conductor barrels of the terminal. That is, to produce an acceptable or satisfactory lead, the wire must not only be inserted only a given predetermined distance into the terminals but that all of the strands of the wire must be positioned within the conductor or wire barrel of the terminal prior to crimping. This problem is attributable to the unreliable manner in which these prior art automatic machines align the wire leads for insertion into the terminal. That is, a positive guide means has not been provided and the task of precisely inserting the leads has often been left to chance. Accordingly, it has been found that to assure a reliable yield of completed leads, a "100%" inspection is generally required. Obviously, this defeats the ultimate function of a fully automatic terminal applicator machine.
In semi-automatic or strictly manual lead making operations wherein an operator inserts each individual wire between the dies of a crimping press, various wire guide means have been proposed and utilized to assist the operator in this function. Such wire guide means are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,230, which is assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. Heretofore, it has been believed that insertion of a wire into a terminal ferrule for crimping cannot readily be effected by automatic machine methods. While the provision of an operator does also provide a means for assuring reliability by virtue of the opportunity for simultaneous inspection, this has an obvious disadvantage in terms of production speed and therefore manufacturing cost particularly when compared to the ultimate design capabilities of a fully automatic machine.
These and other disadvantages are overcome by the present invention wherein an automatic terminal applicator machine which is particularly suitable for use with closed barrel terminals is provided. it has been found that the terminal applicator in accordance with the present invention, owing to its relative simplicity and positive acting wire guide means, reliably produces leads at an automatic production rate without the attendant disadvantages of having to provide a skilled operator to continuously maintain the machine in its intended operating mode.